


Storage Closet Banging

by 0bsess3d_Otaku



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, hot closet sex (pun intended Ritsu), it gets intense so you've been warned, yeah this entire smut is them fucking in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bsess3d_Otaku/pseuds/0bsess3d_Otaku
Summary: At work, Ritsu gets angry at Takano and spanks him. However, his attack had the opposite effect than expected. Takano, turned on, goes in for the hunt with Ritsu as his willing prey. (They fuck in the storage closet, okay?)





	

Ritsu collapsed into his chair, exhausted. This was his second night straight without sleep and yet here he is again at work. God, why did I even do this job? He thought.

Having finished most of his work, Ritsu decided that he could afford some shut eye. It wouldn't even last five minutes so what’s the problem?

Ritsu suddenly felt sharp pain in his back and he opened his eyes. Takano stood over him, glaring at Ritsu’s pathetic body.

“Oi, Onodera, we don't have time to be taking naps around here! What the fuck, this isn’t naptime, god how long were you planning to slack off?”

“I wasn't napping! And-and besides it's rude to kick people!” Ritsu stammered, obviously unable to formulate a comeback.

“Then you should start working harder or you’ll never succeed.” Takano clicked his tongue and began to walk away.

He deserves to be slapped on the ass for that attitude! Ritsu stumbled to his feet and walked behind Takano, slapping his butt in frustration.

Takano froze and turned sharply towards Ritsu. “Baka! Are you trying to seduce me in the middle of work? I don't have time right now…” He sighed in frustration.

Ritsu blushed heavily at the implication. “That’s not what I meant! Why would I do that? I-You deserve to be punished for your rudeness-” Takano grabbed Ritsu and slammed him into the wall, leaning down to kiss him passionately.

Takano began to deepen the kiss further, arms locked around Ritsu’s body so he couldn’t escape. Ritsu turned his head, breaking the kiss. “T-Takano, we’re at work right now!”

Takano smiled, staring into Ritsu’s eyes. “You need to stop turning me on so much or I won’t be able to help myself.” He looked around and spotted a storage closet. Grabbing Ritsu’s wrist, he walked briskly to the door, throwing it open and again kissed Ritsu.

“Now that we are alone…” Takano closed the door and pinned Ritsu against the wall, kissing him roughly. He stuck his tongue in, explored Ritsu’s mouth before reaching into his pants to stroke his length.

“Aaahhh… T-Takano-San! Nnnggggg…” Ritsu began to moan, heat building in his abdomen where takano was rubbing him.

“Ritsu, your moans are making me so hard…” Takano trailed off and crouched down in front of Ritsu. Unzipping and pulling down his pants, Takano began to lick Ritsu’s dick.

“Aaaahhhhh… T-Taaaaaahhhh” Ritsu was cut off abruptly by his own moans, and his face was flushed a deep red and his eyes half-closed in pleasure. 

Looking down, he saw Takano moving his head back and forth on his dick, being deepthroated and licked, he was overcome by the pleasure.

“I’m… Takano…” He didn’t need to say anything to get his point across. Takano stopped and pulled back, teasing Ritsu. 

“Hey, what’s that for? At least finish…” Ritsu blushed even harder, if that was even possible.

Takano smiled and went back to his job. He threw Ritsu’s leg over his shoulder and went to work, making Ritsu all hot and dirty.

Ritsu’s moans became higher in pitch as he rushed towards his climax, Takano pleasuring him intensely with his mouth. The small closet smelled of sweat already, filled with sloppy wet noises.

Takano lifts one of his hands to cover Ritsu’s mouth, silently urging him to be quiet, they are at work. However, he speeds up his movement, taking Ritsu deep into his throat.

Ritsu could no longer hold his orgasm, he was built up as intensely as his body could manage, exploding into Takano’s mouth. Takano pulled back, swallowing all the cum. He then continued to lick his lips, taking great care not to leave any of his favorite secret drink go to waste.

Ritsu opened his mouth to complain when Takano stood up abruptly, looking Ritsu in the eye. He pressed his body close, pushing his erection against Ritsu’s hip. Wordlessly, he unbuckled his pants, allowing his excitement to spring free.

“Ritsu, keep my shirt in your mouth, we can’t have our co-workers hearing your sexy moans, now can we? Now Ritsu, angle your hips up…” Takano grabbed Ritsu’s thighs, wrapping them around his waist as he pushed his dick slowly into him.

Ritsu, pressed between Takano and the wall, felt the pleasurable pressures ripple through his body. His moan was softened by the shirt, and he clamped his arms around Takano’s broad shoulders.

In the heat of the moment, Takano had no restraint left in him. He had gone two weeks now without release and here he was, fucking Ritsu in a closet at work. He forced his entire length deep into Ritsu, using his pressure to keep ritsu up against the wall.

A deep, husky groan escaped from Takano’s throat. He pulled out as far as he could, slamming back into Ritsu. His pace began hard, fast, increasing more and more. 

Tears began to form In Ritsu’s eyes, the thrusts were merciless, cruel even, but fuck, did they feel so good, so hard, he became overwhelmed with pleasure. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his moans become more desperate.

Takano groaned again, this time louder, as he thrusted deeply into his man. He needed his release, and needed it now. Knowing his pace was extreme, he pushed it a little farther, sporadically moving his hips, hoping coming faster would be of more benefit to Ritsu than waiting longer with kinder thrusts.

The sweat between them causes their skin to stick together when they touched, the heavy panting causing the humidity to rise further. Takano was animallistically fuxking Ritsu, building and building and building his lust for release, his need for Ritsu’s tight ass squeezing around his now throbbing dick.

“Ritsu…” With a final moan, he pushed one more time and paused, gripping more tightly to Ritsu as he shivered, coming inside Ritsu. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out, sinking slowly to the floor with Ritsu in his arms.

“Onodera… are you okay?” Through his heavy panting, genuine concern was evident. 

Ritsu sniffled slightly, as a tear rolled down his cheek. Takano pulled him into a loving embrace and running his hand through his hair.

“Onodera, you are okay right? I didn’t mean to be too harsh, I’m sorry. I really do love you.”

“T-Takano, you're always so unfair… I would kill you right now if I didn’t lo-” He stopped, looking down at the only thing down, Takano’s dick near his. He blushed and leaned back.

“I do really love you Ritsu…”

“Baka! We’re at work right now! How am I supposed to go to work all sweaty and messy and so obviously fucked?!” Takano looked at his body, seeing his messy hair, sweat dripping, the cum trickling down his legs anyone would know something had happened.

“Well, let me help you up, I guess I might as well state that you’re mine since it’s obvious that we just had sex.”

“I would never agree with that!!” Ritsu shouted angrily, “Obviously no one would believe that.”

Takano stood up, pulling Ritsu to his feet as well. Ritsu’s legs collapsed and Takano caught him.

“Can you not stand?”

“It’s your fault you fucking idiot! I fucking hate you!”

Takano helped Ritsu get dressed and as he was putting his shirt back on, he felt a breeze and light came streaming in. Turning, he saw Kisa standing in the doorway, eyes wide. Maybe he did forget to lock the door…

Takano, shirtless and covered with sweat held Ritsu, who had that ‘I’ve just been fucked’ vibe. And Kisa already suspected them of being together.

“Ricchan! I knew you were dating Takano-san!” Kisa shouted, not fazed by the scene before him.

“N-no, It’s just a misunderstanding! We never-”

“Well I guess you caught us.” Takano cut off Ritsu, shrugging casually.  
“Oh Kisa, can you bring Ritsu’s chair over, he can’t walk so I have to wheel him back to his desk…” Ritsu’s face became tomato-red and he looked at the floor.

“Sure!” Kisa skipped away enthusiastically, returning shortly with a swivel chair.

Takano pushed Ritsu back to his desk and walked back to his desk, continuing work as if nothing happened. Ritsu however, could barely sit and felt dead.

I hate Takano-san! How could I ever think even for a second i liked him? I am so going to kill him! THIS IS NOT LOVE!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this sin... ;) have fun, my yaoi-addicted-sinful children.


End file.
